Foolish Mortals
by PandaStarz
Summary: What would happen if the well malfunctioned, unexpectedly transporting Rin, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Kagome to the Modern Era? And what if, like a stubborn vending machine, it refused to let them back through? Would they be able to cope in Modern Society?


Inuyasha and Kagome had gotten into an argument, and after fourteen thousand 'sits', Kagome left Inuyasha lying there and stalked off to the well. An amiable Miroku – likely up to no good as Sango was off somewhere doing something at the time – offered to accompany her. As they passed through Kaede's village, Rin spotted the pair and was eager to say hello to Kagome, figuratively dragging a silent and solemn Sesshoumaru along with her.

Kagome hesitated after swinging one leg over the rim of the well, unused to having such an audience for her departure through time. Feeling as though she should say something meaningful before she left, Kagome turned halfway to face the ensemble of three.

"See ya!"

As she dropped down the well shaft, Miroku watched, Rin gasped, and the Mighty Sesshoumaru… stood there.

"She has vanished," the Mighty Sesshoumaru stated.

It was then that Miroku realized that Kagome's disappearance through time had not been properly explained, and took the opportunity to weave a tale of magic and mystery to the young girl while the taiyoukai listened. Around the time when Miroku explained the significance of something called an 'automobile' and a 'telephone' and a 'sock', the Mighty Sesshoumaru tuned out, realizing that he was no longer interested.

Both the monk and the taiyoukai paused suddenly as they felt a pulse deep within the Bone Eater's Well. It began rhythmically, similar to a heartbeat, but shifted to an irregular and more intense drumming. The energy pushed against the edges of the Mighty Sesshoumaru's youki, sending a feral growl rippling through him.

Miroku recognized the energy with a sickening lurch. It was similar to the void in his palm.

The Mighty Sesshoumaru tensed, though his question was tinged with curiosity. "Does this occur often?" The monk needn't have answered, as the demon could tell the response from the fear seeping into Miroku's scent.

"Ah, I'm afraid that it does not." He tried to keep his tone light, but his voice nearly broke. The taiyoukai's question reminded him that Kagome had just jumped into the malfunctioning well. There was no telling what could have become of her. "I think it best we distance ourselves from this area," he suggested, as the beating of too-familiar energy sped up, becoming more insistent.

The void surrounding the well took physical shape, emitting blue, crystal-like sparks like a crackling fire. The wind picked up, swirling around the wooden structure like a vortex. Before any of them could get to safety, however, a blinding, jagged bolt of lightning surged up from inside the Bone Eater's Well, the energy too great and too swift for even the Mighty Sesshoumaru to counter.

In a flash, the light disappeared, the winds died down, the well's energy returned to normal, and a young girl, a monk, a miko, and the Mighty Sesshoumaru were nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Kagome's trip through the well started out as usual. She leaped in. Blue Sparks. Blackness all around. A light at the end of the tunnel…<p>

And then it all went wrong.

The light surged up toward her, impossibly fast, and when it shot past Kagome realized that the light wasn't daylight. It was something else.

She didn't have time to ponder this before the ground rushed up at her, and the girl threw out her hands just in time to break her fall.

_What happened? Did the well stop working?_ Kagome felt guilty for a moment. _Did I break it?_

Judging from the dust coating the stone walls and the dimmed light overhead, she gathered that she was back home. More important issues weighed on her mind at that moment, however.

In the modern era, at the bottom of a well shaft in the Higurashi shrine, four pairs of eyes blinked at each other. One pair of these belonged to the Mighty Sesshoumaru, and shone golden in the darkness as he stood aloof and away from the others, watching the foolish mortals.


End file.
